Boy Meets Sick Day
by RedxHandedxJill
Summary: What happens when Cory is under the weather? Will he listen to Topanga or go to school anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a plot bunny that came to me while watching Disney Channel.**

Cory Matthews yawned and glanced at the alarm clock that lay on his nightstand. It was half an hour after he and Topanga usually got up. He could hear her in the kitchen making breakfast for Riley, Auggie, and Maya. Why hadn't she woken him up?

Hurriedly, he showered and dressed before stumbling to the breakfast table. Topanga and the kids turned to look at him. "Wow Mr. Matthews, are you okay?" Maya asked. He rushed to defend himself.

"I'm fine." He replied, only then realizing the dull ache in his head. Turning to his wife, he asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked a little under the weather, honey."

"You do look a little paler than usual, Daddy," Auggie said. Riley nodded.

Cory sighed. He was exhausted, but they didn't need to know that. "I'm fine! Go to school, girls!"

Exchanging a look of frustration with Topanga, Riley and Maya left for school.

Topanga turned to her husband. "Are you _sure _you're fine, Cory?"

"Yes!" He couldn't miss a day, he couldn't. What would happen to his class?

She pursed her lips. "Alright. C'mon Auggie, let's go."

An hour later, Cory's headache had worsened and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was developing a fever.

"Good morning, class!" He said brightly, trying to maintain the facade that all was well.

"Good morning, Mr. Matthews." They chorused. Maya raised her hand. "You look worse."

"Thanks a lot, Maya." He retorted weakly. The class erupted in whispers before Cory cleared his throat and began writing on the board.

"Today we'll be learning about the Civil War-" His voice wavered before giving way to a coughing fit.

"I'm fine." He continued hoarsely. Lucas shook his head.

"Oh I don't know Mr. Matthews you look pretty sick to me."

"You should go to the nurse, sir." Farkle added.

"No! Class, I am fine." Cory glanced at the clock, desperately trying to think of ways to stall them. "Why don't you read your textbooks for a while?"

They begrudgingly obeyed, if only to prevent him from feeling worse. He was relieved when forty-five minutes later they departed for lunch, leaving him alone to lay his throbbing head down on his desk.

They returned to find him asleep, cheeks flushed red and burning hot. Farkle volunteered to teach, none of them wanting to wake their poor sick teacher, especially until he could be persuaded to go to the nurse.

"Maybe we should wake him up," Riley suggested. "I think he might be more comfortable at home, especially since he's running a fever."

"Sure, if you want Farkle, Maya, you _and _I to have to drag him all the way home." Lucas said.

"Maybe you should call your mom?" Maya added.

"Yeah, but I'd kind of like to have him explain why he needs to go home because she knew he was sick." Riley replied. She walked to her father's desk, gently shaking his shoulders.

"Dad, wake up. It's time for you to go home and..."

Cory sat up, his face slightly green and stomach churning. He clutched his stomach. "Ohhhh..." He moaned. "I really wish I'd listened to your mother..."

"I was just about to call her..." Riley said, before Cory grabbed her arm.

"Please don't. I can get home by myself-" He paled, lunging for the trash bin beside his desk. He just barely made it before his breakfast made a reappearance.

A few minutes later, he shakily lifted his head from the bin. "Please, please call your mother, Riley."

His daughter picked up his phone and dialed her mother.

**Topanga-bold**

Riley-normal

_Cory-italics _

_**"**_**Cory?"**

"It's me, mom."

**"Riles? What's wrong, honey?"**

"I think Dad can explain that better than me."

Cory took the phone nervously.

**"Cory Matthews! What did you do?"**

_"I feel awful... Please come get me, Topanga!"_

_**"**_**How awful, honey?"**

_"Like I'm going to be sick again-"_

He moaned, leaning back over the trash bin.

**"Where are you?"**

_"In my classroom... Ohhhh..."_

**"Why on Earth didn't you go to the nurse or for goodness' sake just stay home today?"**

_"I fell asleep during lunch. Oh Topanga my head aches, my throat hurts so bad, it's so hot and my stomach... My stomach is rebelling against me..."_

**"On my way."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

Topanga hung up the phone and gathered her things. She stuck her head into her boss' office. "I'm gonna have to leave now..."

He looked up. "Topanga! Why? You can't just leave in the middle of the day!"

She shrugged. "Sorry. My husband is sick and I don't think he can escort himself home right now. I'll spare you the details."

"In that case, you may leave."

Meanwhile, the class watched as Cory hunched over the trash bin, not sure what to do.

"Maybe we should get another bin for him," someone said.

"Please do," Cory moaned. "Oh Topanga where _are _you?"

Farkle went into the classroom next door and asked the teacher for her trash bin. She obliged without much protest once she heard what it was needed for.

Topanga entered the main office. The receptionist looked surprised to see her. "Mrs. Matthews! What brings you here today?"

"I came to bring my husband home. Riley called me earlier and I could hear poor Cory throwing up." Really? He hadn't notified anyone of his being ill?

Just then, Maya came in. "Oh thank god you're here Mrs. Matthews." Turning to the receptionist, she added, "We won't be needing a substitute. Farkle can handle teaching for now."

Topanga hurried to Cory's classroom and threw open the door. Her heart broke when she saw Cory with flushed cheeks and hunching over a trash bin, another at the ready behind him.

"Oh, Cory..."

He looked up. "Topanga! Help me... Ohh..." She hurried to his side.

"Cory I told you to stay home today."

"I know... but my class..."

Topanga picked up the extra bin and handed it to Cory, who took it gratefully. "Goodbye class..." He mumbled.

"Goodbye Mr. Matthews!"

"Feel better!"

She guided him through the halls to the nurse's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?"

"Hi Peg. I need to sign Cory out," Topanga said. "He's a bit ill."

"Okay... Sign here." The nurse handed her a clipboard. "Hope you get well soon, Mr. Matthews."

"Th-Thanks, Peg."

**A/N: Another chapter coming today as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this happened. See, this is why I don't own GMW.**

They walked to Topanga's car and Cory curled up in the front seat. "What am I going to do now, Topanga? What will happen to my class?"

She smirked. "I think you'd be better off worrying about yourself, Cory. How ya feelin'?"

"My head is killing me. I feel sick, Topanga, sick."

"Oh, honey... We're almost home, don't worry." Topanga said. "And then you need to take a nice, cool bath to lower your temperature. I'll make you some chicken noodle soup if you think you can keep it down."

"Okay. That sounds nice..." Cory yawned. "Are we home yet?"

"Yeah. C'mon sweetie. Let's get you some rest."

She took him by the hand and he stumbled into the apartment. "Can I have that bin again?" He asked."I may be needing it in a minute."

"Here." It was a fraction of a second too late and he threw up on himself.

"I can't believe that you haven't already been retching up bile!" Topanga said. "Get to the bathroom and take off that dirty shirt. I'll be there soon."

She grabbed a pair of Cory's pajamas and his robe before going into the bathroom.

"Strip, sick boy." She began running the bath, pouring baby bubble bath into the water. Cory climbed in.

"This feels good..." He said. Topanga took a washcloth and started washing him.

"Hopefully you aren't sick for long. Your family is visiting soon, right?"

"Yeah. I hope they aren't disappointed."

"Cory! Why would they be disappointed?"

"I went to work even though I was sick. I made a fool of myself in front of my class and our daughter!"

"I'm sure they don't think any less of you. Now they know how much teaching them means to you. Your family would be proud. I'm proud. Riley and Auggie are proud."

Cory reflected on this as Topanga helped him into his pajamas."I guess so."

"You up for that soup?"

"Yes please. I feel a little better," he said. She went into the kitchen and he went to lay down in bed, placing the bin close to him. Fifteen minutes later, she brought him a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Please stay with me, Topanga."

She nodded. "Here you go, love." Cory opened his mouth and Topanga stuck a spoonful of soup in. After he'd eaten a while, he paled. Topanga passed him the bin.

"Maybe my stomach couldn't hold it," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't you take a nap?"

"But Topanga! Not even Auggie takes naps!"

"He does when he's sick! And don't say you're fine. We both know you're not."

"Okay! Fine. I'll sleep Topanga, just make the pain go away..."

She picked up a book from her bedside table and sat down on the bed next to him. "Get some rest."

Cory woke an hour later and nestled up to her. Topanga ran her fingers through his damp curls, not looking up from her book.

"Honey?"

She put down her book. "Yes, Cory?"

"Will you please get me my phone?" He asked. She stared at him suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?"

Cory smiled sheepishly. "I was just going to call school. I want to check up on my class."

Topanga frowned. "Fine." She took the phone out of her pocket and he gasped accusingly.

"Topanga!"

He snatched his phone and scrolled through the contacts. "Do you know who the sub is? Did they tell you?" He asked his wife.

"There is no sub, honey."

His eyes widened in panic. "I have to go back."

"No. In case you've forgotten, you just left school after getting sick. You are incapable of teaching right now."

"But..." Cory stopped, and she followed his gaze to a name on the screen: Mr. Feeny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own GMW.**

"Are you really going to do it?" Topanga asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am Topanga, I'm sorry. I can't let someone teach who needs to be learning." Cory replied.

"Honey, Mr. Feeny lives in Philadelphia. Even if you call him now he won't be able to make the rest of the school day."

He clicked the name.

**Cory-Bold**

_Feeny-Italics _

_"Mr. Matthews?"_

**"Mr. Feeny, hey. I have a problem and I need your help."**

_"Go on."_

**"I wasn't feeling well this morning but I went to school anyways and I got sick."**

_"You should've stayed home, Mr. Matthews."_

**"I know, I know. Topanga's already lectured me about that. Now, what I really called about... Topanga just told me that there's no sub for my class-"**

_**Topanga-Bold italics**_

She interrupted. _**"A student is teaching at the moment."**_

Feeny sounded surprised. _"A student teaching the class? Well that is a highly unusual-"_

_**"It's Minkus' kid."**_

**"Farkle's teaching?"**

_**"Yes, honey."**_

**"So... I was wondering if you could fly up and sub until I'm feeling better. Will you, Mr. Feeny?"**

_"Sure thing, Mr. Matthews. I trust you'll leave me some notes? And hello, Mrs. Matthews."_

_**"Hello, Mr. Feeny."**_

**"Yeah. Thanks so much Mr. Feeny. I really appreciate it."**

_"No trouble. See you tomorrow."_

**"See you tomorrow."**

Cory hung up the phone and sighed, taking a sip of his water. "You better start writing those notes, honey." Topanga said.

He nodded. "Later..." He murmured, falling back asleep. Topanga quietly got up and sat down in the living room.

Riley and Maya arrived home hours later. They set their bags down and sat next to Topanga. "How was school, girls?" She asked.

"Good." Maya said. "How is Mr. Matthews?"

"Not so good. He still needs the bin."

"Poor Mr. Matthews. I hope he feels better soon," She replied. Topanga looked at her watch.

"Oh! I have to go get Auggie!" She said. "Riley, check on your father. Maya, sit tight. Mr. Matthews is embarrassed, so you might not want to go with her."

Topanga closed the door and hurried to her car. Riley turned to Maya. "I guess I'll go check on Dad, then."

When she went into her parents' room, she saw her dad asleep in bed, the bin close, his face still flushed. She decided not to disturb him. Suddenly he opened his eyes. "Riley? How was school?"

She sat down on the bed. "Hey Dad. It was okay, but we missed you."

"Do you think less of me?"

"No, Dad! Never."

"Even after I made a fool of myself by throwing up during class?"

"Even then."

"Thanks... Where's your mom?" Cory asked weakly.

"She went to go pick up Auggie."

"I need her, Riley. I need my Topanga to take care of me!" He started panicking, and Riley picked up the phone but before she could dial, they heard the front door.

The bedroom door opened and Topanga rushed in. "Cory, how are you feeling now?"

"Little better. Still feel like I'm going to be sick, but hey."

Auggie entered the room. "Hi Daddy." Cory smiled weakly at his son.

"Hey Auggie."

Topanga straightened. "Riley and Auggie, why don't you go join Maya? I'll order you a pizza." The kids cheered and went to tell their friend.

"So honey, tell me what hurts," she said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"My head is pounding, I'm dizzy, my throat is sore, I'm warm, and my stomach is still churning."

"You need to eat something."

"Can I have some crackers?," he asked. She moved towards the door.

"I'd better get the kids that pizza. See you a minute, honey."

Cory sighed, leaning back into the pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own GMW.**

Topanga returned and sat down next to Cory, handing him a stack of crackers. He took them gratefully. "I've started the notes for Mr. Feeny," he said.

"Can I see?" She took them from him and sat down next to him.

"Sure."

...

_**Dear Mr. Feeny,**_

_**Thanks so much for covering for me. The girl giving you this is my daughter, Riley. She's thirteen and goofy and is, according to Shawn, me with Topanga's hair. The girl with her is Maya Hart, she's fourteen. Maya is the Shawn, and coincidentally Shawn is dating her mother. (Okay maybe not so coincidentally, Riley and I set them up.)**_

_**Minkus' kid, the one that was teaching, is Farkle. He can help you. He is, of course, the Minkus. The other boy is Lucas Friar, the Topanga, and I'd thank you to keep him away from Riley. The rest of them should behave all right, but hey. We're learning about the Civil War, but I don't know how much they got done before I got sick.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Cory Matthews **_

Topanga nodded. "Can I keep these for a bit?"

Cory's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" His wife grinned, holding the papers just out of his reach.

"Oh, nothing." She stood up and went into the kitchen, adding her own comments to his note.

_**Hey Mr. Feeny, it's Topanga. If Cory tries to come back and tell you he's fine, don't let him. He is not fine, as you can probably tell from what you've heard. Don't expect him back for at least a week. Have a good time with the class, by the way. **_

As she finished, she heard vomiting from her and Cory's bedroom. Riley, Maya, and Auggie looked sympathetic and she ran back into the bedroom, leaving the note on the counter.

"Cory?" She sighed, seeing that he'd been sick all over the front of his pajamas.

Cory moaned. "I think I'm going to need some new pajamas.

"Oh, ya think?" She asked. "D'you want me to ask Maya if Riley and Auggie can spend the night with her, Katy and Shawn?"

"But what if Katy and Shawn are-"

"I think they can wait to do that, honey. Does Shawn even know you're sick?"

"No, I was a little too busy puking my guts out to tell Shawn that I've been puking my guts out."

Topanga turned towards the door. "Stay put." She walked into the living room. "Maya? Is it okay if Riley and Auggie stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure," Maya said. "So is Farkle teaching tomorrow or what?"

"Mr. Feeny will be subbing."

Riley's eyes lit up. "Mr. Feeny is coming?" Topanga smiled.

"Yeah. Your dad would never let anyone else take over his precious class."

Auggie frowned. "Is Daddy okay?"

"He's still not feeling too great," Topanga said. "I have to help him clean up and he needs peace and quiet, so you're going to Maya's." She turned to Maya again. "Will you tell Shawn that Cory's over here being ill? And Riley, here's a note to give Mr. Feeny tomorrow."

The three kids finished eating and gathered Riley and Auggie's things before going on the subway to Maya's apartment. When they got there, they were greeted by Shawn. "Hey little Matthewses, whatcha doin' here?"

Maya looked to Riley and Auggie before saying,"Mr. Matthews has the flu or something, and he needs rest and Mrs. Matthews was cleaning him up."

"Cor's sick?"

"He got sick at school." Riley said. "We tried to make him go home but he refused, until he threw up and begged me to call Mom."

"The idiot. Come in. I'm going to call Topanga."

**Bold-Shawn **

_Italics-Topanga _

**"Hey Topanga. I hear Cory's sick?"**

_"Yeah. He just got sick all over himself and he tried to go back to school when he heard there was no substitute. It's okay for the kids to stay with you?" _She sounded exhausted.

**"Yeah, of course. You need anything?"**

_"Can you buy some pajamas for Cory, and some food he might be able to keep down?"_

**"Sure."**

...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! And quite honestly I don't care how long the stomach bug or flu may or may not last, because Cory's an adorable sick person. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This chapter is long overdue. **

Shawn arrived at Cory and Topanga's about an hour later. He opened the door and set down his bag. "Cory? Topanga?" He called. Topanga came out of the bedroom.

"Oh good, Shawn." She said. "Cory's in our room if you wanna go see him.

When Shawn went in, he saw Cory stir. "Shawnie?" Cory asked, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Riley and Maya told me you threw up at school."

"Yeah... Maybe I did?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"My class... I couldn't leave my class to a sub." He shuddered.

"Well now you're gonna have to," Shawn said.

"Actually no," Cory replied. "Feeny's flying up." Shawn raised his eyebrows.

"Well, well Matthews. Aren't we getting special treatment?"

"I asked him." Cory tried to sit up. "Oh my stomach..."

"I gotcha some food, Cor."

"You did?" He replied weakly. "What'd you get?"

"Some bread for toast, and some crackers."

Cory sighed. "Boring. Nice seeing ya Shawnie, but you might wanna go before I get sick again. And that'll be really soon..." He clutched his stomach. Shawn dashed out of the room.

"Topanga," he said, "Your husband requires your assistance." He left, and Topanga rushed in and rubbed Cory's back while he threw up.

"Oh my poor baby..." She straightened. "Honey when was the last time you had something to drink?"

"I don't remember..." He moaned. She took out her phone.

"Sweetie, I am calling the doctor."

"No Topanga! You know I hate the doctor!"

"Cory Matthews! You need to get over this ridiculous fear of the doctor!" She helped him into his robe and some shoes and grabbed her purse and handed him the bin. "Cory. Car. Now."

"Topanga. No. I can't." He replied, leaning weakly on her.

"Listen Cory. Do you want to get better or not?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's go to the doctor... Oh wait, they're closed... Tomorrow then. You promise you'll go? I'll be right there with you."

"Fine." Cory took off his shoes and robe and laid back down. "I just wish I wasn't sick, so we could take advantage of the kids not being home." Topanga climbed in next to him.

She smiled slyly. "Once you're better, we'll send the kids to visit your parents."

His eyes lit up. "You promise?"

She smirked. "I promise, if you don't resist going to the doctor."

"Topanga! That's evil!" He snuggled up with her and fell asleep.

...

The next morning, Shawn took Auggie to kindergarten and Riley and Maya got on the Subway. "So," Maya said. "How much you wanna bet your dad will try to come back today?"

Riley grinned. "I'll bet twenty bucks on tomorrow."

"You're on." Maya replied. When they got to school, they walked into Cory's classroom to find someone sitting at the desk.

"Mr. Feeny?" Riley asked. He turned around, taking the note.

"Ah! Ms. Matthews, Ms. Hart... Mr. Minkus and Mr. Friar."

The rest of the class filed in. "Good Morning, class. As I'm sure you know, Mr. Matthews is sick."

"It was stupid of him to come to school yesterday," someone said.

"I am well aware of Mr. Matthews's stupidity, young man," Feeny replied. "I was, after all, his teacher. " The entire class burst out laughing.

...

Meanwhile, Topanga was in the kitchen. She was making Cory some toast to eat on the way to the doctor's office. While she waited, she went back into the bedroom. "Cory, baby, get up."

Cory sat up in bed, yawning. A wave of nausea hit him. "Ughhh..." He moaned, leaning over the bucket. Topanga led him into the bathroom and took the bucket to clean.

"Are you ready to go to the doctor?" She asked. Cory groaned.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that." He said.

"Nope. Do you think you'll be alright to brush your teeth?"

"Probably." He stood up and wiped his mouth. "I hate being sick." Topanga felt his forehead.

"Oh honey..." She went back into the bedroom and brought out his robe and shoes and helped him into them. While he brushed his teeth, she put the toast in a bag and put on her coat and shoes. Cory stumbled into the living room with the bin and she grabbed her purse and helped him out to the car.

"Stupid doctors..." He mumbled. Topanga gently rubbed his back. The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful, and Cory only got sick three times.

They went inside, Cory hunched over his bin and Topanga guiding him. "How ya feeling, honey?" She asked.

"Still really sick."

"Well, it's only been a day. I'm sure you'll feel better in a few days."

"Cory Matthews," the receptionist called. Cory gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

Topanga grabbed Cory's hand and pulled him up. A nurse led them into a small room off the main hallway. "The doctor will be in shortly." Cory whimpered and snuggled into Topanga's shoulder.

"Cory you really have no reason to fear the doctor," she reminded him.

He scoffed. "I'm not _afraid_." The doctor walked in and Cory screamed, flying into Topanga's arms.

"Right," she said. Dr. James smiled at the couple's interactions.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?"

Topanga held Cory in her arms and said, "My husband here has a stomach bug, but I'm a little concerned because he can't keep anything down and he can't remember the last time he had something to drink."

The doctor looked over at Cory, who was hunched over his bin. "Hmm... Well, I would definitely recommend giving him some water every couple of hours and sometimes to eat every few hours."

He moved to take Cory's temperature and was promptly met with Cory's teeth on his hand. "Not a fan of the doctor, are we?"

"Not really," Topanga said, glaring at her husband. "Cory, if you don't keep your end of the deal, I won't keep mine."

"Fine," Cory replied. The doctor took his temperature and frowned.

"You seem to have a fever of 100. If it gets any higher, take a cool shower or bath."

They thanked him and headed for Topanga's car. Cory wobbled and she grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I think I need to go home..." He moaned. She helped him to the car. When she unlocked the apartment door, they stumbled in to find Alan, Amy, and Josh sitting on the couch.

"Cory?" Alan asked, as Cory hunched over his bucket.

"Hi Dad," he said, wiping his mouth. Josh looked amused.

"My brother?"

"My brother..." Cory murmured back. He clutched Topanga's arm and she led him to the couch. "Wait a second! Since when did you get a key?"

"Maya gave me it to me," Josh said. Cory groaned.

"So you're sick?" He continued.

"Since yesterday," Topanga answered. "My poor baby threw up at work."

"Oh Cory!" Amy said. She stood up. "You should get back to bed and we'll be back to check on you later." They left and Topanga led Cory into their room. She was surprised that for once Amy hadn't stepped on her toes.

"Do you want some crackers, honey?"

He nodded. "I wonder how Mr. Feeny is doing..."


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile at school, it was lunchtime. "Oh wow," Riley said. "Dad's going to be so bummed he missed the mashed potatoes."

Maya smirked.

"So how should we mess with him when he comes in?"

"We shouldn't mess with Mr. Matthews,"

Lucas gently reminded them.

"Aw you're no fun, Huckleberry. Farkle?"

"Hmm... Maybe Mr. Feeny can help us come up with something?"

Mr. Feeny walked up to their table. "Maybe I can help come up with what?"

"A way to mess with Matthews when he comes back in tomorrow claiming he's all better," Maya said. "I always mess with him." Feeny hid a grin.

"We need to teach him a lesson. Perhaps we could all be hunched over trash bins when he comes in."

"Which would make him throw up... Mr. Feeny you're a genius!" Riley said.

They spread the word to the rest of the class and preparations were made. The next morning at the Matthews apartment, Cory woke up before Topanga. He quietly stood up, trying not to wake her. Once he was safely in the shower, Topanga opened an eye and smiled. She may as well let him try to sneak into school. She knew that Feeny and the class would be doing something to mess with him.

She closed her eyes again as Cory emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his briefcase and shakily drove to school.

He walked into the office. "Hey Peg," he said.

"Hello," she replied. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thanks." He walked out into the hall and she murmured to the teacher she'd been talking with that he still looked sick.

Cory rushed to his classroom and pulled the door open. Inside, the entire class and Mr. Feeny were hunched over trash bins. He felt bile rise in his throat and tried to swallow it but to no avail. He fell to his knees and vomited onto the floor. The class and Feeny sat up and stared at him. "Oooh we got you good, Matthews," Maya said. Cory wiped his mouth.

"Fine, I'm sick..." He moaned. "Riley... can you...?"

"Yes Dad," she said as she took out her phone.

**Bold= Riley**

_Italics= Topanga_

**"Hey Mom, Dad is here and he just got sick again."**

_"I'm pulling into the school now. I'll come in and get him."_

**"Okay thanks."**

_"Oh yeah, also tell him that he's an idiot."_

**"I will," **she replied. "Dad, Mom says you're an idiot."

He groaned. "I guess she's right." Meanwhile, Topanga walked into the nurse's office.

"Hi Peg."

"Cory again?"

"Cory again." She replied hurriedly, then sped to Cory's classroom, her heels _click-click-click_ing on the tile floor. Cory looked up when she entered the room, grinning sheepishly.

"Cor-"

"Don't you even dare, Topy!"

"-nelius A. Matthews, how dare you try to come back to work when you're obviously still sick! Mr. Feeny is obviously doing a wonderful job."

"Aw come on, not in front of my class!"

"We should call him Corny," Maya said, smirking. Meanwhile, Janitor Harley walked in.

"Baboon! What happened? Ya okay?"

"Not really," Cory mumbled. Topanga handed him a bag and pulled him out of the room, but not before he saw Maya not-so-discreetly pass Riley a twenty.

Once they got home, Topanga burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness did you not see that coming?"

"I guess not."

"Well what did you think was going to happen?"

"I thought that I could teach and then just run to the bathroom when I needed to get sick?"

"You're such an idiot, but you're my idiot."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Cory woke up the next morning still feeling pretty miserable. "Topy?"

"Cory baby, how do you feel?"

"Horrible. I really hope you don't catch this." He leaned over the bin.

Topanga rubbed his back. "You thirsty?"

"Yeah. Where are Riley and Auggie?"

"I should think they would be at school. It's Friday."

Cory sat up. "Okay. When do you think I can go back to work?"

"Maybe Monday, if you don't throw up at all on Sunday." She kissed his forehead. It still felt warm against her lips.

Meanwhile at school, Feeny and the class were talking about when he taught Cory, Shawn, and Topanga.

"So Matthews and Shawn always fell asleep in class?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Mr. Feeny replied. "And once when they were your age, they fell asleep in Mr. Turner's class. He was about to wake them up, but your mother noticed that your father looked sick. So she told Turner not to wake him up and she got me to excuse her from her classes so she could take care of him."

"That actually explains a lot," Riley said. "A few days ago, my mom went to go pick Auggie up and he started panicking because she wasn't there."

"How did she do then?" Farkle asked. "Knowing you, you made it an assignment."

"Oh probably about as well as she's doing now."

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"Your apartment is probably a mess with vomit everywhere."

"Cory!" Topanga quickly swapped his full bin for an empty bucket. "Oh honey..."

Amy, Alan, and Josh walked in. "Topanga, need any help?" Amy asked.

"Yes please," Topanga replied. "Thank you so much. Dad, Josh, could you two please make sure Cory rests?"

"Sure," Alan said. Josh smirked.

"C'mon brotha, to bed with you."

Cory clutched the bucket in one hand and Josh's arm with the other. Josh led him into the bedroom. "Josh?"

"Yeah Cor?"

"Come talk with me. I'm so booooored."

"Okay." They sat down on the bed. "So what's up in CoryandTopanga Land?"

"Oh we're great. What about you? Do you _loooove _anyone?"

"Oh my god has the flu turned you into a child? How does Topanga deal with you?"

"I don't know. She's used to me."

"But yeah, I do like someone. But I'm kinda scared."

"Why?"

"It's _Maya_. _I'm in love with my niece's best friend_. Wouldn't that freak you out?"

"I guess. It kind of freaks me out that Maya may one day be my sister-in-law."

A few hours later the apartment door opened and Riley, Maya, Auggie, Shawn, and Feeny filed in. "Hello?" Riley called. Topanga emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey guys. Here to check up on Cory?" She asked.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah."

"So," Feeny said. "Shall we go check on Mr. Matthews?" They ventured into Cory and Topanga's room. Cory and Josh were asleep on the bed.

"Yo Matthews!" Maya yelled. "Get up!" Both of them jerked awake.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?" Cory shielded his head. Maya smirked (yes, again).

"We just wanted to check on you," she said. Auggie hugged him.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Auggie," Cory replied. "How's Shawn's?"

"It's good," Auggie said. "When can we come back home?"

"Maybe Monday after school," Topanga said. Shawn spoke up.

"Hey Cor!"

"Shawnie!"

"How ya doing?"

"I feel miserable but hopefully I'm better by Monday."

Mr. Feeny smiled. "Your class misses you very much. You've done well with them."

Cory started to reply but slapped his hand over his mouth. Topanga motioned for them to get out. "We'll see you guys on Monday, hopefully."

He moaned and she rubbed his back. "Get it all out, honey."

"I want to get better..." He moaned, leaning over the bin.

The next morning, Cory woke up to a headache. "Topy?" She opened the bedroom door and set a glass of water and aspirin on his bedside table.

"How are you feeling?"

"My stomach isn't churning as much, but my head is killing me," he said. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Oh course." Topanga returned half an hour later with some toast and a bowl of soup. Cory took it and set the soup on his bedside table.

"Thanks. Can we watch TV?"

"Sure honey. What do you wanna watch?"

"How about that one show, with the kid who meets the world? It reminds me of us."

**A/N: Okay so I know I kind of glossed over the Joshaya part of this chapter, but that's because this story is mainly Corpanga. But don't worry, I've got more Joshaya fics up my sleeve. And also, isn't Cory getting a little annoying here? He's just so sick of being sick. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Girlmeets2015, aka queenofcorpanga on Instagram (follow her, she's awesome) because yesterday was her birthday. Happy (Belated) Birthday, MK!**


	10. Chapter 10

After they had watched a few episodes, Topanga looked over at Cory. He was fast asleep, his cheeks still flushed. "Oh baby…" she muttered. She stood up, trying not to wake him up. He stirred.

"'Panga?"

"Hey honey," she said. "I'm just going to go pick up the kids. You seem a lot better." Cory coughed and held his head.

"M'kay… I don't feel much better though."

"Why don't you go lay down in our room?" she replied. Cory nodded, pulling the blanket around himself and starting towards their bedroom. Halfway there, he dropped the blanket and slapped his hand over his mouth, running to the bathroom. Topanga followed him with a worried expression.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't get the kids now," she said as he gripped the toilet bowl with sweaty hands. "But I do need to go get groceries."

Cory sat up and wiped his mouth. "Okay. I'll be here, sleeping."

Topanga stood up and went into the kitchen to grab her grocery list and her purse. When she got to the store, she looked at her list. The first item was… chile peppers? She gulped, the thought of chile peppers making her nauseous. She was more in the mood for pickles and vanilla ice cream.

When she had found the pickles and ice cream, she hurried to the registers, forgetting all about her list. The cashier was a woman around the same age as Topanga, who smiled knowingly as she rung her up. "Congratulations!" she said as Topanga walked away.

Topanga stopped, staring down at her stomach. Could she be pregnant? She had felt a little chubby lately. Anxiously, she walked back into the store and bought a pregnancy test.

She was restless as she drove home. When she got into the apartment, she put away her pickles and ice cream and crept into the bathroom with the test under her shirt. Cory was sleeping in the bed, so she locked the door and peed on the test. Three minutes later, she picked it back up.

There were two straight lines. Topanga's hands shook and she shoved the test in the bottom drawer so Cory wouldn't find it. She didn't want him to know until she was ready to tell him. She walked out into their bedroom and was on her way to the kitchen when Cory stirred.

"Hey."

"Hey honey," Topanga said. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," he replied. "Can you hand me the laptop?" She went over to the bedside table and picked up their Macbook.

"Thanks," Cory said. "I want to check my email. Feeny promised he'd send me updates on my class, and I've been feeling too sick to check."

Topanga nodded, smiling slightly, then turned and walked to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door on her way out. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out her pickles and ice cream, putting some of each into a bowl. She sat down on the couch and thought about the upcoming baby.

Riley and Auggie were so perfect, she mused, and she did want another. She just hadn't gathered up the courage to tell Cory that. She hoped he'd be happy.

Meanwhile, Cory lay in bed. Having set the laptop aside, he was daydreaming about his family. He loved Riley and Auggie so much, and he wanted another baby. He was just too scared to tell Topanga. What if she didn't want another baby?

Monday morning, Cory woke up feeling better than he had in a week. He looked over at Topanga, who was still asleep. He yawned, walking to the closet to pick out some clothes for the day. Suddenly, Topanga shot up from their bed, holding her hand over her mouth as she dashed for the bathroom. Cory followed her with worry. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet as he held her hair back.

"I must've gotten you sick," Cory said remorsefully. Topanga wiped her mouth with her hand and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm staying home with you," he announced.

"You don't have to do that," she argued. "I know how excited you are to finally get back to work."

"Work can wait," Cory replied, kissing the top of her head. "I'm with you in sickness and in health remember?"

Topanga smiled. "I love you," she said. Cory led her into the living room and they sat down.

"Do you wanna watch a few more episodes of that show?" he asked. She nodded and nestled up to him.

Around lunch time, they got up and went into the kitchen. "You think you can keep some soup down?" Cory asked.

"Yes I can," Topanga replied, "but I don't _want _soup. I want jelly donuts."

"Honey, are you sure you can-" Cory began but Topanga glared at him and growled.

"Get them." Cory screamed and ran out of the apartment to buy her the donuts. When she was sure he was gone, she went into the bathroom and took out the second pregnancy test she had bought. The result was the same. She shoved the second test in the drawer with the first and went back into the living room. When Cory got back, he found her on the couch watching another episode of the show they had been watching earlier.

He set the box of donuts on the counter. "I didn't know how many you wanted, so I got a dozen," he said.

"Perfect," she replied. "I want them all."

"Aww come on Topy! Can't I have one?" he asked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nope." Cory sighed, venturing in the fridge to find himself something to eat.

"Hey, when did we buy pickles?" he asked.

"I bought them on Saturday when I went grocery shopping," Topanga replied. Cory frowned.

"Are you sure you went grocery shopping? There's not a lot of food in here."

"Of course I did," she snapped. Her expression softened. "I'm sorry honey. I'm going to go take a nap." She went into their bedroom, leaving a confused Cory standing in the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and sat down to watch some more episodes of that show.

**A/N: Ah! You guys, this is the longest fanfiction chapter that I've ever written! Sadly, it's there's only going to be one more chapter after this, probably. But there will be a sequel coming soon, so stay tuned! **


	11. Announcement

**Hey guy! This is not an update, sorry. I just wanted to give an explanation for why I haven't updated in so long. I have never been very satisfied with the quality of the work I've posted on here, even though you guys seem to enjoy it. So I think I owe it to you and myself to do some editing on my stories, after which most will receive an update. Sorry for the delay!**


End file.
